leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ziggs/Development
Champion Sneak Peek - Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Many of you have noticed that it's been a while since the last yordle joined the League of Legends. Since we're aware that yordle enthusiasts can have something of a , we wanted to assure you that we have another of these pint-sized heroes coming your way. So just to clarify, there's absolutely no reason to get batty, bonkers, manic, mental, out of hand or in any other way out of control. As an example, we might start to get a little worried about you if we caught you scribbling down something like this: Dubious schematics are a clear warning sign of madcap machinations, and we'll have none of that here in the League of Legends! Naturally, mysterious, bomb-like blueprints like these are no laughing matter outside the hands of a trained professional. Trained, furry, little hands like those belonging to , the Hexplosives Expert. This turbulent technician with a propensity for pyrotechnics should satisfy all your yordle wants and needs! Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Revealed By NeeksNaman Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert Revealed Greetings Summoners! Sometimes, you want to go a little crazy. Sometimes, you want to throw caution to the wind. And sometimes, you want to blow stuff up just to watch it explode. If you agree with any of the previous statements, we should have a conversation about , the Hexplosives Expert. The first thing you'll notice about Ziggs is that he doesn't get anything for free - it requires a strong throwing arm and keen aim to get the most out of him, trading safety and caution for massive damage opportunities and insane poke. Ziggs bounces - a new skill shot paradigm - along the ground at his foes and blasts them to smithereens, providing he can predict his enemy's movements effectively. In addition to a barrage of explosives, Ziggs has some madcap tricks up his tiny sleeves. Ziggs' can control an area and knock back enemies a short distance when he detonates it, and he can also send himself flying away from the blast by using the ability to launch himself. If Ziggs is too hasty, however, he'll find the long cooldown can punish misuse and leave him vulnerable in a tight spot. Ziggs espouses our new champion design direction to make champions deep and provide a unique gameplay experience. His strengths and weaknesses really shine (for example, his lack of a reliable targeted nuke allows us to give him greater damage potential and range) and mastering his abilities will challenge seasoned summoners. ;Abilities I= ;Short Fuse Every 12 seconds Ziggs' next basic attack deals . This cooldown is reduced whenever Ziggs uses an ability. |-|Q= ;Bouncing Bomb Ziggs throws a bouncing bomb that deals . |-|W= ;Satchel Charge Ziggs flings an explosive charge that detonates after 4 seconds, or when this ability is activated again. The explosion deals to enemies, them away. Ziggs is also away, but takes no damage. |-|E= ;Hexplosive Minefield Ziggs scatters proximity mines that detonate on enemy contact, dealing and . |-|R= ;Mega Inferno Bomb Ziggs deploys his ultimate creation, the Mega Inferno Bomb, hurling it an enormous distance. Enemies in the primary blast zone take more damage than those further away. Media Music= ;Related Music Pool Party - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| Ziggs Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Ziggs concept 1.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 1 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 4.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 2 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 3.jpg|Ziggs Early Concept 3 - Ivan the Mad Bomber (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 0.jpg|Ziggs Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Ziggs concept 5.jpg|Ziggs Concept 2 Ziggs Statue concept.jpg|Ziggs Statue Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Ziggs concept 2.jpg|Ziggs Model 1 Ziggs Model.png|Ziggs Model 2 Ziggs Titan Render.jpg|Titan Ziggs Unused Model(by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Ziggs Unused Grenade concept.jpg|Grenadier Ziggs Unused Concept Ziggs Mad Scientist concept.jpg|Mad Scientist Ziggs Concept Ziggs Major concept.jpg|Major Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Kirsten Zirngibl) Ziggs Snowday concept 0.jpg|Snowday Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukn) Ziggs Snowday concept 3D.jpg|Snowday Ziggs Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs Snowday concept 2.jpg|Snowday Ziggs Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Ziggs Snowday concept 1.jpg|Snowday Ziggs Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hector Moran) Pool Party Ziggs Promo.png|Pool Party Ziggs Promo Ziggs Master Archanist concept.jpg|Master Arcanist Ziggs Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Worlds 2017 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Worlds 2017 Promo Concept.jpg|Worlds 2017 Promo Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) de:Ziggs/Development Category:Ziggs Category:Champion development